Ranked charts of movies and music, for example, are often used to discover new and/or popular media content. Typically, charts and other media lists include the current popular choices based on the common selections and downloads of a large number of users. These charts and media lists may also include many items that are not of interest or are irrelevant to a user. Generally, if a recommendation list includes too many items that are not of interest, a requesting user may form the impression that a particular list or recommendation service is too different from the interests of the user, and the person may discontinue using the recommendation service and/or look elsewhere.